the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avari Elves
The Avari are the Elves of the East who did not take part in The Great Journey of Elves going West. It was founded by Eol_ and was ruled by Lord theaaminecrafter. He and his elves resided in the Rhun Forest, near the Red Mountains. They are elves that mainly reside and rely on the darkness and cover of the forests to hunt and live in. Their main valuable was, of course, Galvorn. after the fall of the Avari, ave the king journeyed to Rhun to re-establish the faction after finding that he had Avari heritage. Now they live in the forests of Rhun again as friends to all free peoples of Middle Earth. The Avari are bitter towards Orcish factions like Gundabad and Mordor for the torture of their brethren who were turned into orcs. The treasure of the Avari is the shining spear, Artos, for which the house that Ave_the_king came from was named until the house's destruction. The Avari use galvorn armor and assorted elven tools as their tool set. Avarin territories consist of the forests of Rhun. Members Current members: Ave_the_king- third king of the Avari, and reformer of the Avari Former members: ''' theaaminecrafter- King of the Avari, King of the Far Forests of Rhun, and successor of the first king Eol. Cities Caras Moripendi- Capital of the Avari, it lies in the Far Eastern Rhun forest. It was the home of all Avari Elves and is the only notable build to date. Lore of the Avari (Tolkien) The '''Avari (Quenya: "unwilling"; or "the Refusers") were a branch of Elves that refused to make the Great Journey. When Oromë found the Elves that had awakened at Cuiviénen, he summoned them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar and most of the Tatyar were persuaded, along with some of the Nelyar, and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey. The rest, who dwelt furthest from the waters of Cuiviénen, and wandered in the hills, had not seen Oromë at his first coming, and knew only vague scary rumors of the Valar; lies of Melkor concerning Oromë and Nahar perhaps had a role. So they remained suspicious, or simply refused to depart from their own lands, and spread gradually throughout the wide lands of Middle-earth. Their population was composed of half of the Tatyar and one third of the Nelyar (one third of the Nelyar was still MUCH more numerous than half of the Tatyar, since the Nelyar were so numerous to begin with). According to a tradition, their leaders were Morwë of the Tatyar and Nurwë of the Nelyar. They were after known by the name "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons. According to the legends, Orcs may be descended by Avarin elves captured and currupted by Melkor. Initially the Avari stayed at Cuiviénen but many of them started to wander westwards. The Avari who finally went westwards, were mingled with the Nandor of the Vales of Anduin, Eriador and some reached Beleriand, mingling with the Laiquendi. The Avari who came from the Tatyar were unfriendly and jealous to the Noldor, their exalted kin, and accused them for arrogance. The Edain who traveled to the West met the Avari first of all the Elves, and were taught from them music and language, which influenced theirs. They probably taught them many of the basic crafts of civilization, though the craft of the Eldar surpassed that of the Avari even more than that of the Avari surpassed primitive Men. Some Avari after the end of the First Age started to mingle with the scattered Nandor beyond the Misty Mountains and they became hardly distinguishable from them, afterwards known as Silvan Elves. It is told that no Avari Elves were to be found west of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age. Six tribes of Avari are mentioned in the Third Age, and their names are all cognates of the Primitive Quendian word Kwendî (the Speakers): Kindi, Cuind, Hwenti, Windan, Kinn-lai, Penni. '''There is however a 7th tribe only briefly memtioned by Tolkien called the '''Hisildi. These Avarin words actually did not mean exactly the same as their Quenya cognate Quendi, i.e. "Elves in general". They were the names that the Avari gave to themselves. Notes Tolkien; "They had evidently continued to call themselves *''kwendî'', 'the People', regarding those who went away is, the Eldar as deserters." The Avari were called Abari in Telerin; they were also called Moripendi (an equivalent of Quenya Moriquendi which referred to the Sindar as well). In Sindarin they were called Evair, Morben or Mornedhel. "The Avari were those Elves who remained content with Middle-earth and refused the summons of the Powers; but they and their many secret tongues do not concern this book," Tolkien wrote in an early version of the Appendix on languages that he was preparing for LotR. Does this mean that some Avari deliberately developed or even constructed new languages for the purpose of secrecy? But some Avarin tongues were evidently similar to the Eldarin ones: Felagund quickly interpreted the language of the people of Bëor, and one reason why he was able to do this was that "these Men had long had dealings with the Dark Elves east of the mountains, and from them had learned much of their speech; and since all the languages of the Quendi were of one origin, the language of Bëor and his folk resembled the Elven-tongue in many words and devices" Joining the Avari Once you reach 100+ wood elven alignment contact one of the lords of the faction, if accepted put on the black wood elf title Housing: all Avarin elves will be given a 17x17 plot of land to build a tree or normal house in and may pay silver coins to expand the plot Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Disbanded Factions